


Tonight is all about...

by PeteWentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2003 fob, F/M, Fluff/Smut, Secret Sex, fall out boy - Freeform, original reader, van days Patrick, van days fob, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentz/pseuds/PeteWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2003 Van days Fall Out Boy, on a late night drive when Patrick finally confesses something he's been meaning to say for a long time. And also wants to show it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is all about...

As the rumbling of tyres on tarmac drones on into the night, the chicago stars sparkle outside the window. With Joe trying his hardest to concentrate on the highway shadows, the rest of the band are sound asleep. all expect for you. Andy curls into a ball with his cap and hoodie pulled over his face to conceal his eyes from the passing streetlights, feeling the warmth of the (somewhat) working AC flicker over the back of his hands occasionally. But every so often, he opens his eyes, just to check on joe. Nights like these were routine, yet there was always something new to encounter. 

Pete is hidden away near the back of the van, cradled between blankets, and then amps and guitars. He always did like sleeping there, you thought, probably due to his usual sleeping habit of making himself as small as possible. He muttered every few minutes, responding to the small bumps the van encountered in the ride. Even when he lay there, sound asleep, he was still so beautiful. It was different seeing him like this, the exact opposite to his usual, mischievous self. 

And then there was patrick. He was the most beautiful. He slept with his trucker hat still on, slightly crooked. The headphones of his walkman were still entangled in his fingers, the cord twisting around his arm. He lay on his side, back facing the van wall and his face peering between the sleeping bag he was so tightly wrapped up in. Even in the heat of the van, the cold air still managed to infiltrate through the windows.   
His breathing was raspy and calm, his lips slightly parted. He reminded you of an angel. 

Staring out into the night, you soon became tired. The remaining blankets had been taken by pete, which was inconvenient, but to your advantage, gave you the perfect opportunity to cuddle up with patrick. After all, he was your best friend. 

Trying not to stir him, you took off your shoes, jeans and bra, sliding down next to patrick and shuffling into the sleeping bag beside him. For a few minutes you watch him intently, noticing his gentle breathing and how his chest rose and fell between each sigh. You reach out to touch his cheek, but suddenly as if he felt it coming, he opens his eyes wearily. You freeze.

"...y/n? that you?" he mumbles.

"Hey Trick, don't mind me.. Just get some sleep okay? Sorry I woke you." You whisper to him.

He smiles with closed eyes, making his mouth look extra kissable.   
"I'm cold, y/n."   
You keep staring at him, feeling your heart flutter.   
"You need something?" you ask.  
"Y..you can share with me," he gestures calmly, unzipping his sleeping bag gently and gesturing you in.

"It'll be our secret."  
Without hesitation, you crawl out of your bag and into his, instantly feeling the heat of his body collide with yours. He takes off his hat, throwing it into the pile of blankets and zips up the bag behind you, which obviously left little space between you. His breathing is closer to your neck, and you feel tension in your thighs.   
"Thanks Trick." you say, settling into a feeling of comfort and sanctuary. You never felt safer with anyone than him.  
"...y/n, i want you to face me," he spills the words into your ear and you feel yourself melting again.   
Slowly you wriggle around and face him, your eyes now gazing into his only inches away. 

"I know how close we are," you whisper, "and I just want you to know I care about you so much, Trick. I'm glad to have met you.."  
Even in the dark you can see his smile again, beaming and beautiful.  
"You are so gorgeous, y/n," Patrick replies, almost in a sort of low moan. Slightly surprised, you smile back at him, laughing a little and burying your face into his chest.  
"Nah, im not. You're just tired," you giggle, tracing your finger along his bicep.   
Slowly, patrick places a finger gently under your chin, holding you there.   
"Well, if im just tired, I guess it means I can do this..."  
His kiss breathes energy into your soul. You feel your body soothe as your fingers interlock with his, and patrick sighs into you, as if the anticipation was killing him. Your tongues explore each other's mouths as you guide his hand under your shirt and he gently grasps your breast, causing him to shiver in delight. 

The cold doesn't seem to exist anymore as his hands explore your body, the bare skin of his legs pushing against yours.   
"Fuck..babe.." Patrick moans into your neck, now nipping at your soft skin and sending waves of electricity straight to your core. You need to touch him more, you have to; so your fingers trail lower, caressing every inch of skin you can lay your hands on and making him even harder than he already was.   
Suddenly Pete begins to stir. Patrick cautiously puts his hand over your mouth to shush you, but it turns you on even more.   
"We need to stay quiet," he says, but can't help to whimper out your name when your hands are finally tugging at his boxers and gliding gently over his bulge. 

"Let me take care of you, Trick. I think you'll like what I can do with my hands and some cooperation" you whisper into his ear, and now he's frantically ripping his boxers down and tossing them somewhere else and begging for your touch again.   
He feels hot and sticky in your hands, already dripping with pre-cum. You carefully examine him, flicking your fingers over his head, then slowly down his thick shaft. he whimpers into the sleeping bag, trying his hardest not to yell out.   
"P-please y/n," he sighs,   
"let me touch you."  
The need for your skin on his was unbearable, so after a few more strokes, you take off your shirt and panties, his shirt following also. 

And there you were. Suddenly completely naked in a sleeping bag about to get fucked by your best friend. Things were definitely going to go well, especially with Patrick's smell becoming addictive and his breath lingering in your mouth. You were surprised none of the boys had even noticed by now, and you prayed to god that they wouldn't. 

"I'll make you feel so good, baby," he muttered,   
"gonna fuck you so fucking hard."  
You beckon his hands to touch you, and once he had crawled on top, the sleeping bag had suddenly gained a lot more space. The warmth of the fabric stuck to your spine as Patrick made his way down to your hips. 

He kissed slowly and passionately, teasing your nipples with his tongue and making you shiver in pleasure.  
"Spread them for me," he beckoned, pushing your legs apart and pinning them on either side. You felt your heart begin to race as his breath came closer to your core, and finally, after what felt like forever, he started to fuck you with his mouth like nothing you've ever felt before. 

It took a lot of effort to stop you from crying out Patrick's name, so much so you had to bite your inner arm to stop any escaping moans. But he was ruthless. Patrick wrapped his arms around your inner thighs and circled his tongue ferociously, pressing hot, wet heat into you and causing your nerves to stand on end. He then slowly entered his finger into you, now adding pace as your hips rocked back and forth to the rhythm of his hand. 

You felt yourself nearing your climax, ready to cum for him, but there was no way you wanted it to end so soon. You gesture Patrick up by tugging his hair and whisper,  
"I want you you fuck me now trick."   
He moans again and kisses you hard and passionately as he carefully lined his pulsing cock to your entrance.

After what seemed like an eternity, the feeling of Patrick inside you was almost overwhelming. He slid in slowly, stretching your walls and making him hiss in delight. All you could think of was his gorgeous body and his gorgeous facial expression of pure ecstasy as he began fucking you into the floor of the van. 

"You know how good you are?" he choked, grabbing your neck gently and bringing himself down to your ear.  
"I want you to beg for more." All of a sudden Patrick was being so controlling, making you his plaything and you fucking loved it.  
"Beg for me, y/n, be a good girl," he says to you, making your nails dig into his back from pleasure. 

"P-pl-please t-trick, fuck m-me, oh fuck" you whine, making him form a devilish grin as he stared down at your body, still fucking you hard and fast.   
"So tight for me..so fucking tight" he moans back, pressing his thumb into your hip and causing the hot sensation to fill up your stomach. 

Still gripping onto whatever you could, Patrick began biting your lip, sucking and tasting all of you and licking up the sweat from your chest.   
"I-im gonna-"   
Patrick suddenly pulls out and flips you onto your side. 

"I'm not done with you yet, princess" he whispers through gritted teeth as he aligns himself and slams into you again, now holding up your leg and fucking you from the side.   
Although it was pitch black you could see white light as Patrick fucked you into ecstasy. His sweat-drenched hair clung to his forehead and he began to falter as he felt his orgasm nearly erupting through him.  
"You gonna cum for me y/n?" He teases, moving his hand and slowly rubbing your clit as he kept fucking you.   
You felt the feeling come back again, but this time he kept going, making you whimper more and more until you bit your arm so hard you drew blood. Your orgasm rippled through you, wave after wave of pleasure. Patrick soon followed, pulling out hastily and cumming all over your ass. He moaned in pleasure, maybe a little too loud as pete wriggled around again, so Patrick quickly gathered his shirt and pants and slid them back on again. 

You felt obliged to do the same, but when you got up to reach for your clothes, Patrick dragged you back down again, caressing your cheek and kissing you softly.   
"There's no way you're putting those clothes back on," he says, dragging his hands along the curve of your body again.   
"You don't know how amazing you are to me," he chimed, and you laughed quietly at him. 

"Maybe if there's a next time we can be a little louder," you reply back.  
He kisses your shoulder and pulls you in close to his hold.  
"Oh, there'll definitely be a next time."


End file.
